Brock and Wilhelmina
by WitChan
Summary: Brock starts a romantic relationship with the rich Wilhelmina, but things get out of hand between the two later on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a nice day in Sinnoh, a man named Brock was feeding his Pokemon outside his home. It's been a few years since he stayed here instead of returning home. Also, he haven't heard from Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of his friends.

A woman with an umbrella and a Marill suddenly appeared. Seeing Brock, she gasped, covering her mouth a little. "Brock..." she said. She and Brock knew each other years ago. Also, she was one of the few women that liked Brock legitimately instead of rejecting him like most do. Heading towards Brock, she said, "Hey, Brock!"

Turning the other way, Brock smiled and said, "Wilhelmina! I haven't seen you in a hundred years. What brings you and your Marill here in Sinnoh?"

"We're spending a three-week vacation here, that's why," Wilhelmina replied.

"A three-week vacation, eh? Why can't it be a month or even longer? Most of the places here are great to live, especially Hearthome City."

"I just think it's a fair stretch, that's all," Wilhelmina replied, then she noticed that Brock was feeding his Pokemon. "And I see you feeding your Pokemon. Mind if you give Marill some food? He's hungry."

"Sure, Wilhelmina," Brock replied, putting one piece of Pokemon food inside the Marill's mouth. Then, the Marill chewed it before swallowing it. "Have you ever thought of evolving your Marill before?"

"I did once, but I decided not to," Wilhelmina replied. "I know Azumarills are stronger, but I'd rather keep Marill like this for the rest of my life."

"I see," Brock said, giving Marill more Pokemon food.

"Is that your house over there?" Wilhelmina asked, pointing at Brock's house. "Because there's something I want you to do for me."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it and yes, that is my house," Brock replied.

"Thank you," Wilhelmina said.

"But first, let me put my Pokemon back inside their pokeballs," Brock said. As he did, Wilhelmina looked at his ass, licking her lips as she want him to fuck her so bad. Seconds later, Brock went inside his house and Wilhelmina followed him.

After closing the door, Wilhelmina dropped Marill and her umbrella on the ground, smooth-walking her way towards Brock while giving him a different look on her face.

"So what do you want me to do for you?" Brock asked.

Grabbing Brock's crotch, she replied, "Sex. I want you to have sex with me,"

"Sex, eh? I won't mind accepting that," Brock replied, his dick erecting as he got excited.

Now the two removed their clothes off them. While do so, Wilhelmina said, "You know, Brock. I was hoping you'd return to Jotho while I was still there, so we can have sex. But doing it here won't be a problem."

After the trainers took their clothes off, Wilhelmina turned around and bent down, teasing Brock as she wiggled her ass. "Don't just stand there, baby. Fuck me," Wilhelmina said. Then, she slapped her ass, making it jiggle a bit.

"Okay, beautiful," Brock said as he moved towards Wilhelmina and went on his knees. Slapping both her waits with his hands, he pushed his meat pole deep inside her cunt, moving his cock in and out as he began thrusting it.

"Oh yeah," Wilhelmina said, moaning. Her Marill just stood there, looking confused.

"God, your cunt feels so good," Brock said, moaning as he enjoyed the incredible feeling from Wilhelmina's cunt. He's been waiting for this for a long time. This was his day.

"Go faster, damnit!" Wilhelmina exclaimed, her breasts were bouncing in the same rate as Brock's balls.

"Okay!" Brock said, moving faster.

"Marill," Marill said.

"Not now, Marill! Mommy's busy!" Wilhelmina said, moaning louder. She and Brock was enjoying this so far.

Poor Marill didn't say anything else. As for Brock, he would imagine if Wilhelmina would join him, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu through the rest of their journey in Jotho. If she did, then she and Brock would probably fuck each other twice a day while Misty and Marill play with each other.

His, and Wilhelmina's breathing, grew heavier, but they didn't care. They also didn't care about the constant moaning and grunting because someone or a group of people might walk past here.

More thrusts later, Brock's cock ejaculated, smearing Wilhelmina's womb with his sperm and Wilhelmina's love juices splattered on Brock and the ground.

"Fuck me in another position... after we calm down..." Wilhelmina said as Brock's thrusting ended.

"Okay..." Brock said.

After both calmed down, Brock sat on the ground. Joining Brock, she sat on his dick to get fucked in the ass. Then, Brock moved his hips, grabbing Wilhelmina's left breast as he mouthed her right nipple. Sucking Wilhelmina's nipple, he moved her breast in circles, moving his other hand towards her cunt with two of his fingers ready. Then, he plunged them inside it. Moaning again, Wilhelmina bounced on Brock's manhood, touching the back of Brock's neck with her left arm.

"God, this is so amazing... It really is..." Wilhelmina said. Brock nodded his head, agreeing with Wilhelmina. Not only did she enjoy the thrusts from Brock's cock and fingers, but the sucking noises he was making on her nipple. His saliva dripped out of his mouth, reaching to Wilhelmina's stomach before his fingers and her cunt.

After several minutes, Wilhelmina told Brock to stop and he did. While calming down, she laid on the floor and Brock joined her. Seconds later, both touched each other's lips, reaching to each other's tongues to french-kiss. As she and Brock moaned, she grabbed Brock's ass with one of her hands, using the other one to play with his anus with two of her fingers. Brock didn't mind it.

A week later, Wilhelmina woke up, smiling at Brock as he was still asleep. She had her arm on Brock's chest too. It's been a week since she stayed here with Brock. Also, they have sex with one another five times a day. It annoyed Marill because she haven't paid much attention to him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Wilhelmina said, waking Brock up.

Looking at his Wilhelmina, he said, "Morning, love."

"Now let's fuck each other," Wilhelmina said, putting the large blanket on the ground to expose their naked bodies.

As Wilhelmina spread those cute legs of hers, Brock laid on top of her. Then, he pushed his cock inside her cunt, moving his hips as he began fucking her. Moaning, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, looking at the ceiling. "God, I love sex... So addictive..."

"Agreed..." Brock agreed, moaning with Wilhelmina.

After more thrusts from Brock, the two reached their climax at the same time. Then, Brock stopped. Looking at his Wilhelmina, he said, "I love you, Wilhelmina..."

"I love you too, Brock..." Wilhelmina said.

Another week later, Brock was making lunch for Wilhelmina and Marill. Speaking of Wilhelmina, she went inside the kitchen with Marill. Then, she pressed her body on the back of Brock, digging inside his pants to touch his manhood.

"Not now, Wilhelmina," Brock said.

"Oh, why not?" Wilhelmina cooed.

"Because I want us to do something else instead of having sex all the time," Brock replied. "Sure, I love sex, but I think it's best if we do different things like playing with Marill."

Marill nodded his head and Wilhelmina said, "So you're trying to say is that we should have sex two times a day, right?"

"Right," Brock replied. Marill was happy to hear what Brock just said.

Getting mad, she moved her hand down to Brock's balls and squeezed them hard, making him scream. "Shit, Wilhelmina! That hurt!"

"I don't care! We're gonna have sex five times a week, got it!?" Wilhelmina yelled, being dead serious.

"Got it!" Brock said.

"Marill! Marill!" Marill said, trying to stop Wilhelmina from harming Brock.

Turning her attention to Marill, she glared at him and said, "Stay out of this, you little shit! This is between me and Brock!"

"Please let go!" Brock begged. Seconds later, she did. "Oh god..."

"Now let's go this. I'll suck your balls first. Then, you fuck me," Wilhelmina said, pulling Brock's pants and underwear down.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Brock spoke inside his mind, feeling scared.

A few days later, Brock woke up while Wilhelmina had her eyes closed. Getting off his bed, he looked at Marill and whispered, "The two of us are moving to Kanto, okay?"

The Marill nodded his head, smiling. After Brock put his clothes and packing some of his things, including his Pokemon inside their pokeballs, he and Marill went outside, leaving Wilhelmina behind. Then, he grabbed Marill and ran off. Since the day that Brock made Wilhelmina mad, she abused him constantly, both physically and verbally. Also, yesterday, she assaulted him after he interacted with Dawn and Lyra, two girls he knew. That's the day when Brock decided to leave Wilhelmina with her Marill.

As Brock and Marill arrived in Kanto, he saw Ash and Misty talking to each other while Pikachu just stood there looking at them. "Guys!" Brock said, distracting his friend.

"Brock!" Ash and Misty said together. They, and Pikachu, went towards him.

"Boy, am I glad to see you two again!" Brock said.

"What the hell happened, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Wilhelmina abused me. I brung her Marill here so she won't kill it," Brock replied.

"Why would a nice lady like her do such a bad thing?" Misty asked, taking Marill from Brock. Brock explained everything to them.

"Shit, man... I'm sorry to hear that..." Ash said.

"Yeah, Brock... I mean... wow..." Misty said.

"I hope she's not here in Kanto. If so, then I'm fucked," Brock said.

"BROCK!" Wilhelmina yelled, making Brock scream like a girl. Coming towards Brock and his friends, she said, "How dare you left me back in Sinnoh like that!?

"Wilhelmina... put the umbrella down so nobody gets hurt..." Brock said as he and his friends moved away from an angry Wilhelmina.

"Just calm down so Pikachu won't Thunderbolt you..." Ash said.

"Let's see if he can!" Wilhelmina said. She threw her umbrella at Pikachu, knocking him out.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, looking at Pikachu in shock. Then, he glared at Wilhelmina. "You bitch!" Ash cursed.

He charged at Wilhelmina with an imcoming punch, but Wilhelmina grabbed his arm and twisted it, cracking the bones. Ash screamed in pain. "Let him go!" Misty yelled, rushing towards Wilhelmina after putting the Marill down. Wilhelmina punched the orange-haired girl's head aggressively, knocking her out too. Then, she cracked Ash's and let him go. He, too, got knocked out.

Giving Brock a nasty smirk, Wilhelmina said, "Drop them."

"Okay..." Brock said, shaking in fear as he removed his pants and underwear.

"Good. Now laid down and spread your legs," Wilhelmina ordered.

Doing as told, he laid on the ground before spreading his legs, crying. Then, Wilhelmina grabbed her umbrella and shoved it up his anus. "God, it hurts..." Brock said, continuing to cry. Marill didn't do anything to help Brock.

After taking her clothes off, Wilhelmina sat on Brock's dick, still giving him that nasty smirk on her face as she began bouncing. "Help me, Marill..." Brock said.

"Help him and you die!" Wilhelmina threatened.

"You won't, Marill... Just do it..." Brock said.

Glaring at Wilhelmina, he charged at her with Superpower, a move that Wilhelmina taught him. After getting knocked off, Wilhelmina charged at Marill, but Marill attacked her with a different move, and it was Hydro Pump. That came in handy because it knocked Wilhelmina many yards away.

"Thank you, Marill..." Brock said, slowly removing the umbrella out of his anus.

"Marill," Marill said, smiling.

"Ugh..." Ash said, waking up. Misty and Pikachu woke up too.

"My head..." Misty said, touching her head as she, Ash, Pikachu, and Pikachu got up.

"Look," Brock said, pointing at Wilhelmina being unconscious.

"Who owned her? Marill?" Misty asked.

"Yep. He did the right thing," Brock replied.

"Let's call the police before the crazy bitch wakes up," Ash said.

"I'll show you crazy, Ash!" Wilhelmina said, facing him and co. again as she got up.

Pikachu rushed towards Wilhelmina to use Volt Tackle, knocking her on the ground. Then, Marill hit her with Double-Edge, knocking her out again.

"Great job, guys," Brock said.

"Man, that was scary as hell," Misty said.

"Scariest shit I've ever seen in my life," Ash said.

"At least she won't hurt any of us again, thank god," Brock said.

A year later, Brock and Marill were watching television inside Brock's place, enjoying the show's content. They haven't heard from Wilhelmina since she got locked up in jail. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Brock got off the couch to open it. As he did, he gasped.

"Wilhelmina!" Brock said. Marill went towards Brock so Wilhelmina won't harm him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to say that I'm terribly sorry for abusing you and verbally assaulting you. It won't happen again," Wilhelmina replied. "It'd be nice if we start over and have sex at least once a day, while doing other stuff. But if you don't want me here, it's okay. I won't bother you again."

"Wilhelmina..." Brock said, touching her hands with his. "I forgive you."

"Does that mean we're back together as a couple?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yes," Brock replied.

"Oh, Brock," Wilhelmina said, giving Brock a hug. Seconds later, she broke her hug and looked at Marill. "Marill, I'm sorry for yelling at you a lot last year and failing to spend time with you."

"Marill," Marill said, forgiving Wilhelmina.

"What are you guys watching?" Wilhelmina asked, looking at the television.

"A good television show called "When Sinnohians go bad". It's been on the air since last month," Brock replied.

"Cool," Wilhelmina said. After going inside Brock's house, she closed the door. Then, she joined Brock and Marill to watch television.

The End


End file.
